Methods for implementation of sequential type information processing are known, which are characterized by the fact that the transition table of the instruction set is either recorded on a memory device, or on its basis an electronic circuit is synthesized, which corresponds only to the given instruction set.
A shortcoming of these methods is that it is impossible to implement a sequential type instruction set in a register structure with functionally complete links and with general applications, which is a fundamental part of a processor for a digital computers and other discrete devices and is accessible by the user or the designer of these devices.
Methods for implementation of a sequential type instruction set within a register structure are not known.
Bus-register devices are known however which have registers and a set of lines--or bus. The outputs of all registers, as well as their inputs, are connected to the buses through strobe circuits, each one of which is controlled by an independent control line. A strobe circuit (see IEEE Standard Dictionary of Electrical and Electronic terms, Second Edition, p. 686) provides pulse interaction between the register pulse and the control pulse.
A shortcoming of the existing bus-register structures is the large number of control lines--2N, where N is the number of registers. In these devices it is also impossible to implement an arbitrary parallel exchange of the register contents, while giving the control signals during one cycle it is possible to implement only transmission of the contents of one register toward another.